


No cambiaría nada de ti

by Hada



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Mención de tabaquismo, kyalin - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hada/pseuds/Hada
Summary: Lin y Kya comparten un momento en el balcón.Ficlet. Tomada de una lista de prompts en tumblr.Mención de Lin fumando.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	No cambiaría nada de ti

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lamentablemente ni Lin ni Kya me pertenecen.

—No cambiaría nada de ti —Las palabras fueron casi inaudibles, susurradas al viento. Kya tenía la mirada fija en sus manos, las cuales descansaban entrelazadas en el barandal del balcón.

Lin no supo si fue la corriente de aire frío o las palabras de su acompañante lo que provocó el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo. Tomó una calada del cigarrillo que reposaba entre sus labios, la sostuvo por un par de segundos y expulsó el humo por la nariz volteando la cabeza hacia la maestra agua, que aún no levantaba la vista y parecía jugar con sus dedos.

Arrojó el cigarro al piso y lo apagó con la punta de sus botas. Tomó las manos de Kya y la encaminó hacia el interior del departamento.

–Vamos, creo que estaremos más cómodas allí dentro.


End file.
